


Oleanders

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fern is dead now. But Bubblegum may have a way to bring him back. But here's the catch, he won't remember anything at first, but the memories will slowly come back. It will take a lot of angst for him to get back to normal, and a lot of love.





	1. Chapter 1

Fern's dead. Finn watched him turn to grass and float away in the wind. And just when he finally realized his wrong doings. _He's gone. He's actually gone. _Finn held the seed that Fern left. He stared at it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Princess Bubblegum gave him a sympthetic smile and hugged him.

"It's okay Finn," she said quietly. Finn started crying waterfalls of tears.

"Hey's gone PB! Hey's frickin gone man!" he cried. Bubblegum frowned, than smiled.

"I think I can bring him back Finn." Finn looked at her, his eyes red and wet.

He sniffed. "What do you mean?"

"I could bring Fern back but it could take time Finn, maybe a month or-" Finn grabbed Bubblegum's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Whatever it takes to bring him back PB."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it's Cheo and this story will be different from my other ones. It'll be dealing with depression, PTSD, and memory loss so I am warning you in the first bit before I actually get into the sweet details.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Finn I'm going out!" Jake said from the front door. Finn just looked outside the window.

"Okay bud, see ya." Jake frowned and stretched his hand to Finn and made a face with it.

"Come on man cheer up!" the hand said. Finn pushed it away. Jake sighed and walked over to Finn.

"Still thinking about what PB said?" Finn nodded slowly. It's been three months since Princess Bubblegum said she could try bringing Fern back. Bonnie hasn't conntacted him since then.

"Yah. Do you think she's done by now?" Jake shrugged.

"I don't know man. Maybe you could go to the Candy Kingdom and ask her instead of sitting around here." Finn looked up and at the door. His eyes began to sparkle.

"Yah, I'll go do that."

* * *

Finn finally got to the Candy Kingdom. After the Great Gum War, it seemed like Gumbaldia and the Candy Kingdom became one. Finn walked by the Banana Guards and to the entrence of the castle. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard muffled crashing noises and the door opened.

"Oh hey Finn," Marceline said opening the door. Finn waved at her and came inside. "So how ya doing Finn it's been awhile," Marceline asked as she floated alongside Finn. Finn shrugged.

"Just wanted to see if PB is done with Fern." Marceline stopped and snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah I think she is done I was about to go get you to-" Finn didn't let Marceline finish her sentence and started running towards the lab where Princess Bubblegum is. He stopped at the door and started knocking frantically. He almost banged Princess Bubblegum on the face.

"Finn what are you doing?" she asked. Finn laughed nervously.

"Marceline told me that Fern is done." Bubblegum yawned and nodded. She moved out of the way to let Finn into the lab.

"Sorry it took so long Finn, but there were some complications. Finn paused.

"What do you mean complications?" he asked. Bubblegum sighed.

"When we awake Fern, he won't have any of his memories. But he'll slowly get them back, but it'll be painful. You sure you still want to do this Finn?" Bubblegum asked, concern filling her voice. Finn stood up tall.

"Yes I am."


End file.
